


between the lines

by KathrynShadow



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Axl learns the value of knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines

Uh.

Axl stands frozen in the doorway, transfixed, wavering between confusion and a very slight horror that isn't exactly horror, more a giant wave of _what_.

His mentors don't care, or notice, probably because they're sprawled face to face across the desk, half their armour scattered on the floor and the other half just barely hanging on, jerking and shuddering because its owners are also jerking and shuddering, grinding against each other.

X lies atop his partner, one hand tangled in the loose spread of golden hair, pulling Zero's head back so he can suck at the berserker's throat. And the berserker... doesn't act like one at all, gasping a tortured mewling kind of sound, bucking his hips sharply.

Axl has no fucking clue what's going on but he isn't sure he likes it. Is definitely sure he doesn't want to see it, or think about it, or anything. Hell, he never even had parents and he feels like he just walked in on one yanking the other around by a leash or something.

X's fingers fumble clumsily for Zero's and the blond takes them, squeezing them firmly, and the shorter reploid hides his face in Zero's hair and moans--long, low, too content to be pleading.

"Fuck, X," Zero breathes.

There's something in that tone, the complete surrender or the raw devotion or who the hell knows, but it snaps Axl's motor functions back in tandem with his brain.

The ginger shapeshifter spins on his heel and gets the hell out.


End file.
